


His First Snowfall

by lostbutn3v3rfound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fisting, M/M, OOC, Snow, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbutn3v3rfound/pseuds/lostbutn3v3rfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama would always remember the day he saw his first snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/gifts).



> You can blame sweetkokoro for this one. I wrote this last month thanks to their prompt "TsukiKane, first time seeing snow".

“Holy shit,” Tsukiyama breathed as he walked outside, turning to gape at Kaneki, “There’s snow. On the ground.”

“Of course,” Kaneki replied, rolling his eyes at his extremely stupid boyfriend, “You act as if you know everything, but your cultured ass has never seen snow before? Are you kidding me?”

Tsukiyama couldn’t find it in him to care as Kaneki proceeded to nag him incessantly about how much of an idiot he was. Instead he found himself lost in thought, when suddenly an idea came to mind, “Kaneki, baby. There’s something I want more than anything in the world.”

Kaneki stopped his rambling and sighed, clearly exasperated, “What in the world could you possibly want?”

“I want…” the purple haired man whispered to himself as the world tuned in to listen to the stunning revelation that was sure to come from Tsukiyama’s mouth, “I want… to shove snow up your ass.”

Kaneki gasped before actually considering the idea, “It would be cold, and it would feel weird, but it honestly can’t be any worse than dating you,” he shrugged before getting down on all fours.

Tsukiyama ran and grabbed a fistful of snow before returning to the porch and wrenching down Kaneki’s pants with his free hand. Without even taking the time to prepare Kaneki, Tsukiyama parted his cheeks and slammed his entire fist into his asshole.

Kaneki moaned loudly as Tsukiyama moved his fist back and forth, rupturing the inside of Kaneki’s ass due to the size of his hand. It was so large it could only be described as a yaoi hand.

“You’re bleeding,” Tsukiyama whispered in shock.

“Well,” Kaneki muttered between choked gasps, “You didn’t even use lube. Of course I’m fucking bleeding.” He was holding up well for someone who was most likely going to have internal bleeding in his rectum for the rest of his life.

Before long the snow in their general vicinity was dyed red and Kaneki came, shooting his load onto the snow bank in front of him.

Tsukiyama pulled his fist out of Kaneki’s ass, licking the blood from his hand, “Tastes like Kaneki,” he whispered, smiling to himself, as Kaneki proceeded to die on the ground from blood loss. Tsukiyama would always remember the day he saw his first snowfall.

**Author's Note:**

> B)


End file.
